prison_architectfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha 11
BRING OUT YOUR DEAD! Alpha 11 brings a host of new features, bug fixes and improvements, not least of which is hearses to take away the unfortunately deceased. Purchase of neighbouring plots of land is now possible. We've also added a TimeLapse video capture system so that you can film the construction of your prisons. Get recording, we can't wait to see your videos! Performance Improvements & Memory Leaks * Fixed numerous large memory leaks * Water simulation significantly optimised * Fixed performance bug in object rendering (calling profiler from within inner loop) * Rendering soft material edges has been improved and optimised (e.g. grass growing onto pathway) * Rendering garbage bags was sometimes very slow, is now quicker. Weight caption removed * Nameplates now fade out as you zoom out (less clutter + quicker to render) * Fixed performance bug when ordering large areas of construction Land Expansion * You can now purchase neighbouring plots of land, and thereby expand the area of your prison * Must be unlocked by the accountant in the bureaucracy screen * Expanding to the right of the road is experimental, and is likely to break everything TimeLapse Recording You can now record a timelapse video of your prison during construction Use the Options -> Timelapse menu to set the frame interval and the playback rate of the video Start and Stop recording from the main menu Whilst recording you will see a red circle icon in the top right of your screen NOTE: Timelapse videos will be saved to your PA saves folder, subfolder 'Videos' NOTE: We export the videos as OGV (ogg video) format Intelligent toolbar highlights Icons in the main build toolbar will now highlight when appropriate, based on the rooms visible on screen E.g. if you are looking at a Workshop, the Saw/Press/Table will all highlight. E.g. if you are looking at a row of jail cells, the Bed/Toilet/JailDoor icons will all highlight Prisoner Releases Prisoners now count down their remaining sentence whilst in your jail. Once they have served their full jail term they are automatically released. They will walk to the exit and be allowed to leave by your guards. Their nameplate will flash "RELEASED" NOTE: We count down sentences at an accelerated rate - otherwise nobody would ever be released NOTE: We do not yet support early release due to Parole Guards/Prisoners Will Wander Around Guards assigned to a sector will no longer group together at the very centre of the sector. Instead they will walk randomly around the sector. Similarly, prisoners assigned to work within a room will now wander around the room if there is nothing to do, instead of grouping together at the centre like chumps Dirty Clothes Will No Longer Lead to Riots Not all needs will push prisoners to physical violence Currently Exempt: Clothing, Comfort These needs still prevent those prisoners from feeling "well treated", but will not push them to anger Other *Hearses will now come to your prison to take away your dead bodies (four at a time) *Doctors/Paramedics will now prioritise Guards and Riot Police, and will not heal fighting/rioting prisoners *Running the game in SAFE MODE now automatically scales the game spritebank down to 2048x2048 This should fix the missing/corrupted sprites bugs on some graphics chips (e.g. Intel HD 3000, Macbook Air etc.) *Prisoners now walk a bit faster when pushing laundry baskets *Fixed: The clone tool was broken in alpha 10 *Fixed: The doctor/paramedic healing sound was looping forever *Fixed: The Lockdown claxon would loop forever, annoying everyone who heard it *Fixed: Prisoners will no longer attempt cleaning jobs in staff only areas (they became stuck when trying) *Fixed: Prisoners will immediately stop doing a job if their room is set to Staff Only *Fixed: Prisoners will no longer drop their dirty uniforms in the wall where they can't be retrieved *Fixed: You no longer need to hire a Doctor before you can create an Infirmary Category:Version History